swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Novus
Novus was an android being created as an evolved version of the GEMINI unit droids, made to serve the Fallen Emperor Sycthian without hesitation as High Justice Novus. After years of conquest, Novus became the renowned and feared High Justice of the Fallen Empire. Years after his creation as an upgraded GEMINI unit droid, during the First Conquest of the Fallen Empire, High Justice Novus was assigned to work with the second-in-command of the Empire, Kraven Voz. Together, they managed to conquer several worlds, including Balmorra, Taris and Iokath. After Kraven successfully defeated Nullhiles and captured Orin Shan, he ordered Novus to guard Shan on a faraway world, away from the enemy's reach. Having Orin Shan guarded on Mustafar, Novus was ordered by Kraven to invade and occupy Dantooine, and destroy Sarah Sibria's Jedi Enclave. Leading a massive assault on the planet and destroying most of the Enclave, dueling protectors Chesa "Ny" Flare and Quai Septos, the invasion force was ultimately repelled. Novus was defeated again at the hands of Darth Kron on Mustafar, and was requested to be upgraded immediately by his superior Kraven Voz. Four years later, during the Second Conquest of the Fallen Empire and the return of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, Novus returned to the galactic fray, fully upgraded with an advanced arsenal added to his collection. Novus helped Kraven Voz conquer Taris and assisted the newly formed Callous Order with their mission of collecting the ancient Seeker artifact. Ultimately, during the Eternal Spire Showdown against Sycthian, Novus attacked the Galactic Alliance intruders but was shot down by Endra Dr'aan. Seeing his weakness, Sycthian tore Novus' core apart, destroying him completely. __TOC__ Biography Creation Development Thousands of years before the age of the New Republic and during the Old Republic era, the powerful Eternal Empire began their conquest on the entire galaxy, opposed only by the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. The Eternal Emperor at the time, Valkorion, requested immediate construction on the GEMINI unit droids, which controlled his immense Eternal Fleet. During this time, evolved prototype units were already in the works. Production Originally, the being that would become known as Novus was designed as a prototype evolved version of the rather modern GEMINI unit droids, whom controlled the Eternal Fleet in the Eternal Empire. However, after the death of Valkorion at the hands of the new Immortal Emperor Sycthian, Novus' creation was postponed indefinitely. Millennia later in 7 ABY, after Sycthian's occupation of the Eternal Empire and the establishment of the New Jedi Order and the True Sith Empire alike, Novus' components and parts were reassembled by the Fallen Empire, whom gave him a new A.I. system that caused him to be independent, obedient, efficient and powerful, while also allowing Novus to be capable of leading the Fallen Empire's Grand Army, specifically commanding the empire's Skytrooper forces due to his droid physiology. Novus was then finally created on the Fallen Empire's capital planet of Zakuul. Now serving as the High Justice of the Fallen Empire, Novus' performance exceeded all expectations, granting him a feared reputation, ensuring that everyone whom followed the Fallen Empire served him and his master without hesitation. Although being considered the "droid commander" of the Fallen Empire, Novus was still an exemplary idol of efficiency and leadership through Zakuul and beyond. First Conquest of the Fallen Empire Apprehending Orin Shan To be added. Invasion of Dantooine To be added. Infiltration on Mustafar To be added. Rescued To be added. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Droids Category:High Justices Category:Fallen Empire members Category:Deceased Category:Non Force-User